


For Lisa

by TheGoldenGlider



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Lisa getting the news, Punching, snart sibling feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/pseuds/TheGoldenGlider
Summary: Mick finally goes to tell Lisa the news of her brothers passing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I may have overdone Lisa's grief... I think.  
> But I really don't care. #NoRegrets
> 
> Also, I apologize for any errors. I was in a hurry to post this.

Mick was good at burning and destroying, he even enjoyed it. This time was different.

He knew telling Captain Cold’s sister of her brother’s death would destroy her world. Her brother was pretty much all she had and breaking the news to her would be the most difficult thing the hardened criminal had ever done. Lisa was like a sister to him.

As soon as the door of the house she was currently staying at opened in response to his knock, he wanted to run. He wasn’t ready, couldn’t do this. But he knew that if he didn’t do it now, he never would.

When she saw him, her face lit up in a smile and seeing that made him feel worse. He knew the words he must say would chase that smile far into the darkness that she was so used to. She didn’t deserve this.

“Mick!” Lisa was saying, “Where the hell have you been?” she gave him a half earnest glare. “And where’s Lenny?”

“We’ve been busy with… a job.” There was no easy way to do this, no way to soften the blow.

“No duh.” Lisa huffed pulling him inside and ushering him to the living room.

Mick knew that he’d better get talking fast because Lisa knew him so well she would soon have realized his state of discomfort.

“Len and I we… we were on this job…”

“You mentioned that.” She raised her eyebrows, tilting her head in a gesture for him to continue.

“We got into a tight spot, its complicated Lise but, a hell of a lot was at stake.” He was speaking more quickly now. “One person had to stay behind, no way around it. I set my mind that it would be me but… your brother… he stayed in my place. He knocked me out and…”

During his rushed speech, Lisa had not moved her eyes from his face. In the typical Snart way, her eyes betrayed little emotion until her Mick mentioned her brother. Her gaze became more intent and she leaned forward. She was smart, she knew were this was going though knowing didn’t stop the dread that was pooling in her stomach.

“What are you telling me Mick?” her voice was a mere whisper.

“I’m sorry Goldie, he didn’t make it. He’s gone.”

There were five whole seconds of silence in which Lisa started with wide eyes and mouth agape at the man in front of her. Her emotionless expression from before stripped away by the shock that came with the finality of Mick’s words which were still ringing in her ears like a death toll. In her mind, she tried desperately to deny the inescapable truth.

“No… no, no, no!” she shook her head vehemently. “No Mick… please, no…”

The full realization came then, she would never see her brother again, never hear his voice, never see his rare smile, never. There were so many nevers. They flooded into her brain along with memories of the person who was now forever lost to her. Kept from her by death itself.

Pain seared through her chest and she dropped to her knees with the agony of it. Her fists were clenched tightly, nails digging into her palms. Air seemed to be trapped in her lungs and her breathing came in short quick gasps. Oxygen eluded her inhales and she was aware of a stinging in her eyes, the beginning of tears. All at once oxygen came rushing back and with it, the tears.

Mick knew how much Lisa hated crying, we watched her sob with his shoulder slumped. Loosing Snart had been hard but seeing Lisa like this was just as hard. He didn’t know what the hell to do for her, he knew he should do something but he felt so helpless. That’s when her fist crashed into his face.

“Why didn’t you save him?” Lisa yelled, landing a punch on him with each word.

Mick made no reply, he just let her hit him over, and over.

This he could do.

When the blows stopped coming, Lisa slumped forward. Her head dropped onto his shoulder, clearly exhausted by her grief she clung to him.

“You’re all I have left now Mick.” Her voice was muffled.

Mick still said nothing but he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her as gently as he could, somehow knowing that it was the right thing to do. That she needed this.

He could tell she was still crying by the way her shoulders were shaking and he held her tighter, swaying from side to side.

Mick had never been a hugging type of guy, affection was something he did not know well. There had always been a soft spot in him for Lisa however. He’d been there throughout her childhood and helped Snart somewhat with brining her up. He’d read her bedtime stories, taken her to the playground, brought her candy, chased boys away, and hell, he was there when she lit her first match which was something he had taught her, much to Leo’s displeasure.

He knew Leonard would want him to look out for her since he himself was no longer around to do it. So, in this moment, Mick was the hugging kind of guy… for Lisa.


End file.
